A Nightmare In Your Fantasy
by Emberseve
Summary: Carlisle and Bella are kidnapped by another coven of vampires with strange abilities. One of the vampires has a strange resemblance to Victoria, and is soon recognized as her sister…and like her sister she has a thirst for revenge.
1. Nightmare Or Warning?

**A Nightmare In Your Fantasy**

**Summery: Carlisle and Bella are kidnapped by another coven of vampires with strange abilities. One of the vampires has a strange resemblance to Victoria, and is soon recognized as her sister…and like her sister she has a thirst for revenge.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmare Or Warning?**

Once I'd fallen asleep, I was automatically dreaming. I found myself looking onto my Dad's front porch. There, on the porch's stairs, was another me that was toying with a daisy from the small pot of flower's that also occupied the porch's stairs. While observing myself I dared to get closer. When I was about an arms length away I stepped to right and noticed that the other me was angry…maybe even sad. After a couple seconds of staring I rapidly looked up, well she looked up, and I followed her gaze. I heard her gasp, but I didn't know what there was to gasp about. Then I saw her…Victoria. I heard myself gasp, shocked that the agonizing memory of her hadn't passed yet. She was killed nine weeks ago! But there she was…still haunting me. Could she ever just leave me alone! All of a sudden I heard a bloodcurdling scream come from the me that was on the porch. I looked at her, bewildered by her scream. Then unexpectedly she started to do what looked like hyperventilating. What the heck was wrong with her?! To my left I heard growling and instinctively I turned to look at where it was coming from. From looking at the sight I could no longer breathe. My lungs gave in and I felt a huge knot get stuck in my throat as though some one were choking me. There were two of them! TWO VICTORIAS! That's impossible! I-It cannot be! As the control of my lungs slowly gave up I saw the two Victories dash towards me on the porch.

"NO!" I shouted, hoping it'd be enough to prevent them from attacking me. But it wasn't and as soon as they tackled the other me flat onto the wooden floor of the porch I was overwhelmed by darkness. The last thing I remember doing was shouting "_EDWARD!_"

* * *

**Sorry that's it's so short, I'll be updating REALLY soon! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U THINK! I don't mind harsh criticism!**

**- Emberseve**


	2. My Angel

**Chapter 2: My Angel**

_**Edwards POV**_

I was laying on my side toying with her hair when it started…_her screaming_…I heard her shout my name more than once, and then she started to squirm in the sheets. It wasn't pleasant at all to see her like this. As soon as she woke up her breathing was ragged and her heartbeat was rapid, and automatically I felt the need to calm her.

"Bella?" I asked, while stroking her cheek.

"E-Edward?" Bella asked, with uncertainty and panic.

"Yes my dearest Bella, I'm here, and always will be." I replied, with my lips exceedingly close to my love's ear.

"Edward? What are we going to do today?" she asked rolling on her left side to face me.

"Well… _You're_ going to stay here, while Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I go hunting." I replied half smiling.

Bella smiled, and then rested her head on my shoulder while asking, "What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Uh…They went out for a run together…" I replied.

"Carlisle?"

"He's going to be here with you."

"Ok…" Bella said, yawning.

"EDWARD!!" Emmett shouted down the hallway and then slamming the door open.

"IT'S TIME TO GO HUNTING!" Emmett shouted a big grin on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked, her face a little lost in confusion.

"He's just a little too excited." I replied, smiling.

"Oh…"

"Come on! We havn't got all day!" Emmet said running down the hall.

"I'll see you when I come back...Carlisle will take care of you." I said placing a kiss on my love's forehead and then heading for the door.

"Huh uh…Edward? How long will you be?" Bella asked.

"Short enough to come back and take you for a long picnic in the meadow." I said, as I gave into a huge smile.

"That sounds nice." Bella replied, yawning and then falling back to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my angel." I whispered, while softly closing the door.


	3. What Trouble Lurks Outside?

**Chapter 3: What Trouble Lurks Outside?**

**_Bella's POV_**

As soon as Edward left I felt myself drift off into slumber again. What seemed like two hours later I felt myself half awake and as I was still lying in bed I felt my stomach knotting up and suddenly I wasn't feeling so good. Chills ran down my spine as I realized what had happened the last time I'd gone asleep. Immediately I was fully awake and sat up looking for a clock. It was 6:45pm…shouldn't Edward be here by now? And why-no how did I sleep so late? As I got out of bed I remembered that Carlisle was here, and decided to go ask what was taking them so long to get back. The minute I was walking down the stairs I heard the door shut. It was Carlisle and he was carrying a cell phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked, stopping at the end of the stairs.

"Bella?! It's good to see that your finally awake! Charlie called, and he was worried about you. I told him you'd be sleeping over again." Carlisle said, while heading towards the counter to set down the phone.

"Carlisle? Where's Edward?" I asked, at the same time as I sat down on the couch.

"I called them about an hour ago they said they would be a bit longer…Edward sends his apologies…" Carlisle replied, a little worried sensing the sadness and worry in my tone.

"Oh…"

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. As Carlisle went to answer whoever was at the front door, I saw his eyebrows knit together. Soon enough the door opened.

"Yes?" I heard Carlisle ask with curiosity and…what I thought sounded like suspicion in his voice.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

The men…no…not men, but vampires that now stood in front of me were over 6 feet in height, one of them taller than the other. The tallest had skin the color of a brownie that had been burnt way too many times to count and with his hair matching his skin color. His eyes though were so dark you couldn't tell if he even had pupils. The other one's complexion was much lighter. His skin was pale and fair…much whiter than mine if that even possible. His eyes…were the strangest colors I've ever seen a vampire ever have. One of them was a neon lime color and the other as black as the other male's. With them was a girl no taller than 5'7. She had pure black hair, magenta eyes, and a lean fit figure…then her skin was so pale it looked like a gleaming pearl. Just looking at her was intoxicating.

"Where is she?" asked the tallest of the three.

"Why, I have no idea of whom you are talking about." I said, straitening my back and looking strait into his empty, sinister eyes.

"She as in a girl who is somewhat 5'4. Hair is brown. Brown eyes. Slender figure. Fair…a past victim of a vampire by the name of James…do you know who she is? Or where, for that matter?" he asked, bluntly.

_Oh no! Bella! _"I swear I don't know who your talking about…now if you will please make your way off of my property my family will be here soon to convalesce from their hunting trip…" I replied, watching the three warily.

"He's lying." The other man snarled with frustration.

_How did he know that!?_

I saw the shorter man smirk with satisfaction.

"Let us in your house willingly or we'll be forced to compel our way through as needed." The taller one said, snarling.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU IN MY FAMILY'S HOUSE!" I shouted, preparing myself to go into a crouch.

"SO BE IT!"

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you all liked the Chapter! That was a glimpse of protective Carlisle up there… ;) PLEASE R&R!!**

**- Emberseve**


	4. Help!

**A Nightmare In Your Fantasy**

**Chapter 4: Help!**

_**Bella's POV**_

All of a sudden I heard a thundering crash. I immediately stood up and looked over towards Carlisle and saw that the one of the three men had him pinned down on the wall with a giant dent in it. As Tallest of the three men went to help the other with Carlisle I saw the leftover one with the girl walking towards me. I automatically stiffened, and felt my eyes widen as they came closer.

"Why hello Bella…Bella right? I don't want to make the wrong _impression_." The man with one green eye and one black sneered, as he towered over me grinning wickedly.

"BELLA! CALL EDWARD! NOW!" Carlisle screamed while fighting the other two off of him.

I reached for my phone in my pocket when suddenly a hand gripped my wrist.

"Now, we wouldn't want to do that now would we? Or did you forget that we were here? You wouldn't want to treat your guest that way." The girl said, laughing menacingly while taking the phone out of my hand that she held tightly.

I felt myself flinch when she unexpectedly snapped my phone into two and tossed it onto the floor.

"Now where were we? Oh! Yes… Logan, get her…I don't want to waste anymore time, we've been here long enough." The girl said turning towards the door.

"Ok, now I'm going to tell you this only once. If you obey, nobody gets hurt. Now just come towards me and I'll take you to the car." The man named Logan, said coming threatening close.

Slowly I back away into the lamp, and grabbed it with my hand aiming it for Logan's head just to distract him enough to get to Carlisle. Almost instantly he caught it and tossed it behind him making a loud noise as it crashed into the wall.

"So…that's how you want to play? Fine." Logan said, his eyes both turning a very dark shade of black.

I felt my eyes widen even more and I automatically ran for Carlisle.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, just as I tripped over the broken lamp. Logan was directly in front of me in a flash with a grin plastered on his deathly pale skin.

"You know I was considering not doing this…but…I think I've changed my mind..." Logan said, pouncing on top of me and then placing his mouth by my neck so close I could feel his breath on my skin sending chills going down my spine.

"Now, don't worry! You know what it's like to get bitten! It's not like this time it'll be any worse!" Logan said, laughing so hard I could feel the floor shake.

Straight away I tensed taking in what he just said. NO! I thought as I felt his lips press against my throat.

"CARLISLE!"


	5. I NEED HELP!

Sorries, but this isn't an update. :(

_**BUT I REALLY NEED YOU'RE HELP!!**_

I've written chapter 5 like _three times_ all ready, but none of those three satisfied me with what I plan to do with the story. ANYWAYS, like I was saying, I REALLY need you're help!! DESPRATELY! I'm like on a HUGE writers block and I would like some ideas for how I should continue! Ok, now as for if bites her or not, I won't tell you simply because I want it to be a surprise… BUT PLEASE HELP ME BY OFFERING SOME **_MUCH NEEDED IDEAS_**! I can't thank all of you enough for reviewing! I'M SO HAPPY AND ASTONISHED THAT SO MANY LIKE THIS STORY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I just wanted to let you guys know that I havn't abandoned this story and I'm just a little stuck at the moment…PLEASE HELP ME!

P.S. I would LOVE it if you guys would check out my newest story _Only In Vengenance_. It takes place in Breaking Dawn during the Volturi scene at the end of the book, but instead Jane attacks Bella.

**_THANKS SO MUCH!_**

- Emberseve :)


End file.
